User talk:Violetofen4
My Siggies ☮Violetofen4☮ℒℑ$✞€ℕ Ṱϴ УѺṲℜ ĦℰÅℜ✞❣ 22:50, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Archives Stormstar's Bravery Messages Leave your messages below this line! Thank you! x3 ---- =) OK, and the story looks great! ⚡ [[User:Ducksplash|'I'''mpos]]sible[[Out of The Dust| is ''not]] a word... It's an excuse ⚡ 23:17, June 25, 2012 (UTC) RFAR Could you please go to the RFAR page and vote? Thanks! Also, tell me about how many admins and rollbacks and chat mods do you think we should have. ⚐Duck⚐ We Our White Flag 21:29, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Can you unban me from chat? We WOFW's chat policy was made, it was to keep unwanted users off of chat, and, seeing as how I have not been on chat since I left, there is, and was, no reason to ban me. Chat policy also states you hae to break a wiki rile/policy and/or be inactive for a 3 months..... so..... I've done neither of those. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Childhood Tragedy']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Haunted By The Past']] 16:30, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Why not? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Childhood Tragedy']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Haunted By The Past']] 21:15, July 8, 2012 (UTC) But I did nothing wrong. If you were a good admin, you'd follow the policy, which states this: Every user can use chat, unless one of two things happen: #They break the wiki rules and/or policies over and over. #Or have been inactive with out a proper excuse, for over 3 months. If a user meets any of these policies, they will be kicked from chat. If they re-enter chat two more times, they will be banned from chat. If there are no Chat Mods/Admins on chat at the time, but there are other users, users without rights, and they to do tell an admin, the user who broke the rules will be banned. This stays in effect untill the unactive user has been active for a week. I've neither broken a wiki rule, nor have I been inactive for a month, you just banned me because your an admin and you dont like me. I haven't even been on chat since I left, and, if someone invites me, I'm free to join the chat, as long as I dont cause trouble. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Childhood Tragedy']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Haunted By The Past']] 21:23, July 8, 2012 (UTC) No, I let Ducky keep it, Ms.Think's-she knows-everthing-but-doesn't-know-crap. And, again, I haven't been inactive for three months like the policy says, if your going to be an admin, you of all people should follow the rules. Get over yourself Vi, cause you arnt anything [[User:Bloodstar18|'Childhood Tragedy']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Haunted By The Past']] 21:31, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Re :D Sorry for the late response, I was at lacrosse all weekend, forgot laptop charger, herpderp :P. Just message me anytime thats not 8:45amish to 4:00pmish (Camp) I'm almost always open on those times. -- Hokage Wild 00:10, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Chat nao! :P DeadRaiser Talk My Home Wiki 15:47,7/14/2012 Sorry, I was looking up something. :/ DeadRaiser Talk My Home Wiki 15:56,7/14/2012 Yo Vi, i would join, but i don't have any time, and well, to put it simply, I just don't want to join right now, and I wouldn't be doing anything at all. Sorry :c ♪Birchy♪We're out of bitter revenge at the moment. It's either tea or nothing. 16:13, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Vi, I am so sorry about all that Bloodstar has said in the last few days. I want you to know I sent Wikia a very professional email about it all, I don't know how they may reply but let's hope they take action. I think I will rejoin, not right this very moment but soon. Okay? We'll see. -- Star ...I'm a chat mod? "Fire will save the Clan."—Spottedleaf 04:11, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Well... I don't see the chat mod sign... :| "Fire will save the Clan."—Spottedleaf 20:33, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Re-joining Hi! I just wanted to tell you that I'm thinking about re-joining. ⚐Duck⚐ We Our White Flag 03:50, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Nevermind, I'm not going to anymore, because I'm really bust on other wikis. ⚐Duck⚐ We Our White Flag 03:57, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Hai, Vi, can you un-delete Piketooth? I need to transfer the story to another wiki. Thanks! ⚐Duck⚐ We Our White Flag 00:01, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Can you un-delete all of the Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight songfic series? I'm sorry if this is inconviencing you. =3 ⚐Duck⚐ We Our White Flag 03:46, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Joining! Hey! I'm gonna join. :) IMMAMAGICSHARK!!! -Some random magic shark XD 21:18, September 3, 2012 (UTC)Eaglefur Undeletion Can you undelete my stories and poems? Put the stories up for adoption '''but not the poems. I'm rejoining. '''Thanks! 123chess456 (talk) 17:44, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Re-Joining Yeah, the title says it all, I'm re-joining for now, and I was wondering if I could have my rights back, as all of the other admins are inactive, including my B-Crat rights, though the B-Crat are purley if you'd like to, so are the admin, but anyways I was wondering. x3 ⚐Duck⚐ We Our White Flag 22:38, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Still there? Hey, is this wiki still active? 04:15, June 8, 2013 (UTC)